


That's One Short Elf

by iammyownmachine



Series: Short Solas / Tall Lavellan Canon [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Lavellan is Tall, One Shot Collection, Solas is Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammyownmachine/pseuds/iammyownmachine
Summary: In this canon Solas is barely 5'4" (and in denial about it) and Lavellan is 5'8" and uses a claymore (like a badass). This is just a bunch of one-offs in that vein, posted in the order that I come up with them, probably immediately after I come up with them bc editing is for suckers. This work is my own, not cowritten (unlike "Solas Is Short"), HOWEVER BIG thanks to Eliana for inspiring this canonMostly crack for now bc humor is how I cope (:





	1. First Impressions

“Who’s fighting?”

“You’ll see soon. We must help them.”

Lavellan charged up the stairs, her long legs taking them two at a time as she headed towards the growing sounds of fighting ahead. At the top she stopped and drew her claymore. She flexed her glowing left hand around the hilt, instinctively trying to work some feeling back into her fingers and palm. Her hand had been mostly numb since the conclave, with the exception of the searing pain when it flared every so often. It made wielding her weapon… difficult.

She glanced back to Cassandra and made her way to the ledge. She could see a small horde of demons and a group of people of various races - mostly human, and one dwarf and one - remarkably short - elf. And, to top it off, a glowing green hole in the sky. Not half as big as the Breach, but enough to send a shiver up Lavellan’s spine.

Bracing herself for a fight, she jumped off the ledge and ran forward to drive her sword into the back of a lesser shade that was attacking the short elf. The demons had been well dealt with before Lavellan and Cassandra had arrived, and taking care of the rest of them was not difficult. Just when she was about to catch her breath after destroying the last wraith, a hand wrapped around her left wrist. 

“Quickly! Before more come through!” 

It was the short elven mage who had grasped her wrist. And before Lavellan could so much as ask who the hell he was he pulled her arm up and stuck her hand into the glowing green rift. Her hand tingled more than it burned as the elf held most of her left arm aloft. She could feel the power flowing from her mark into the rift, growing more and more intense until with a shudder the rift snapped shut. 

The elf released her arm and she looked down at him. He was bald, dressed in threadbare khaki tunic and barefoot - he must be absolutely frozen - and carried a staff. He looked up at her with an expression that was shockingly neutral after fighting a bunch of demons and then closing a hole in the air - something Lavellan didn’t even know she could do. But sure. This short, bald elf man had an idea and he ran with it. And he was just cute enough Lavellan could roll with that first impression. Yeah. Okay.


	2. Top Shelf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavellan helps Solas out one afternoon.

It was a good day. The sun was shining and the air was crisp and fresh. Lavellan climbed the steps into the main hall of Skyhold with a smile on her face, her hands clasped gently behind her back. She walked past Varric, smiling a little brighter at him when he glanced up from his manuscript, and they gave each other a small nod of acknowledgement.

Lavellan entered the large rotunda, taking a second to admire the vivid frescos adorning the walls as she always did when she entered the round room. He had started a new scene recently. Lavellan glanced around the small circular room, searching for him, but he was not in the room. Lavellan raised her head, gazing up at the library above her, and pondered where next to search for the apostate. 

She climbed the round stairs up to the library slowly, in no rush at all. Today was one of her rare slow days - no meetings or plans or immediate obligations - and she was in no hurry to find Solas. 

Lavellan took the last step into the library and quickly surveyed the room. Dorian was in his usual chair, a glass of red wine and a book in hand, relaxing. Fiona and the Tranquil Helisma were both seated at a table, going over notes on various creatures Lavellan had encountered on her last expedition out of Skyhold. A few others were mulling around, reading or simply perusing the collection the Inquisition had accumulated. None of them were who she wanted to see, but she couldn’t see into every alcove from her vantage point at the crest of the stairs. 

She took a few steps forward, searching the room for a bald head, when she saw him across the bannisters. He was frowning up at the bookshelf, one hand supporting his chin. Lavellan smiled as soon as she saw him and began the walk around the library to reach him.

When she came around, Solas was stretching up on his toes, trying to reach a book from the top shelf. His fingers were just shy of the bottom of his prey, and stretch as he might he couldn’t quite reach it. Lavellan leaned against a shelf behind him with a smile firmly in place before she spoke up, spooking the short elf.

“Need some help with that?”

Solas turned to face her, the frustration on his face still evident through the small smile he gave her upon seeing her standing there. “There is one book I need, that I believe will prove very useful for finding Corypheus’ weakness, but…” he trailed off, turning back around to face his shelfy adversary. “I think I will need a stepladder,” he sighed under his breath, as though he hoped no one else could hear him.

Lavellan chuckled behind him and pushed off the shelves to approach him. “Let me help,” she says, coming up behind the apostate. Though she could not see them, she could practically hear his eyes widening as she placed both hands on his hips. 

“Inquisitor, this is hardly necessa-”

Before he could finish his protest, Lavellan hoisted Solas into the air with little effort. His arms flew out to latch on to the shelves in front of him to keep his balance, but once he was lifted and was steady he heaved and admittedly melodramatic sigh and pulled out the book he wanted. And another, just in case. 

Lavellan lowered him to the ground and looked down at the books in his hands. “Got everything you need?”

Solas cleared his throat primly and turned to face her. “Yes, I- thank you.” His ears were a bit pink but he caught her eye and nodded his appreciation. 

Lavellan smiled broadly at him, hand still resting on his hips, and bent down to kiss the top of his forehead. “Anything for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vaguely influenced (about halfway through me writing this lol) by a prompt list on tumblr that I cannot find for the life of me but the prompt was "anything for you."


End file.
